knightstalefandomcom-20200214-history
Knights' Tale (Anime Series)
Knights' Tale is an action-thrilled and adventure anime series that involves 23 Mages and 6 pets from the Fairy Tail series now living in a medival-technological mixed world called Azeroth, fighting against many evil forces that the legendary Alliance can't do alone, while adjusting to their new home and expressing their new lives for eighteen months. This will be the first Anime Series to have English Dub voice actors than Japanese ones, as it will collaborate with modern English voice actors. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Fairy Knights *Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) **Happy (Tia Ballard) *Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) *Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) **Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) *Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) *Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) **Carla (Jad Saxton) *Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) **Beowulf (Dee Bradley Baker) *Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) *Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) *Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) *Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) *Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) *Cana Alberona (Jamie Marchi) *Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) **Lector (Marti Etheridge) *Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) **Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) *Yukino Aguria (Mallorie Rodak) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) *Kinana (Lara Woodhull) *Cobra (Jarrod Greene) *Meredy (Bryn Apprill) *Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) *Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Setiz) *Mavis Vermilion (Leah Clark) The Alliance *King Anduin Wrynn - King of Stormwind and High King of the Alliance. *King Théoden - King of Rohan, Commander-in-Chief of the Alliance and Son of Theregel. **Éomer - Nephew of Théoden and General of the Rohirrim Army. *King Bard the Bowman - King of Dale. *King Genn Greymane - King of Gilneas. *Races ** Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King (Cole Brown) *Gold Keys **Aries (Didi Archilla) **Taurus (Jeremy Inman) **Gemini (Heather Walker (Gemi) and Michelle Rojas (Mini)) **Cancer (Will Short) **Loke/Leo (Eric Vale) **Virgo (Terri Doty) **Libra (Marissa Lenti) **Scorpio (Andrew T. Chandler) **Sagittarius (Willbur Penn) **Capricorn (Michael Johnson) **Aquarius (Jessica Cavanagh) **Pisces (Stephanie Young (Mother) and Justin Pate (Son)) *Silver Keys **Plue (Monica Rial) **Horologium (Ben Bryant) **Crux (Bill Flynn) Other Characters * Antagonists The Horde *Warchief Azog - Warchief of the Horde and Ruler of Durotar. **Blog - Commander-in-Chief of Durotar. *Races ** The Scourge *The Lich King *Races ** Burning Legion *Dark Titan Sargeras - Creator and Leader of the Burning Legion. *Races ** Other Villains *Zeref (Joel McDonald) Races Main Article: Races *Ancient *Beast **Basilisks **Bats **Bears **Beetles **Boars **Caribou **Carrion Birds **Clefthooves **Core Hounds **Cougars **Crows **Coyotes **Crabs **Crocolisks **Devilsaurs **Diemetradons **Dragonhawks **Eagles **Elekks **Felines **Foxes **Frenzies **Gryphons **Giraffes **Gorillas **Hawks **Hawkstriders **Hippogryphs **Horses **Hydras **Hyenas **Jaguars **Jormungars **Kodos **Krakens **Leopards **Lions **Lion Seals **Lynxes **Maggots **Mammoths **Monkeys **Moths **Mules **Nether Rays **Orcas **Owls **Panthers **Parrots **Pterrodraxes **Rams **Raptors **Ravagers **Ravens **Rhinoceros **Sabers **Scorpids **Sea Sharks **Sea Turtles **Serpents **Sharks **Spiders **Spore Bats **Spore Walkers **Stags **Talbuks **Tallstriders **Threshers **Thunder Lizards **Tigers **Turtles **Warp Stalkers **Wind Serpents **Wolves **Worms **Wyverns **Zhevras *Celestial Spirit *Critter **Albatross **Beetles **Cats **Chickens **Cows **Deers **Dogs **Frogs **Rabbits **Scorpions **Sheeps **Skunks **Snakes **Squirrels **Toads *Demon **Abomination **Banshee **Bone Golem **Bone Wraith **Crypt Fiend **Crypt Lord **Darkfallen **Death Knight **Flesh Giant **Flesh Titan **Frost Wyrm **Fungal Monster **Gargoyle **Geist **Ghost **Ghoul **Lich **Mummy **Plague-Dog **Plague Eruptor **Skeleton **Val'kyr **Vargul **Wight **Wraith **Zombie *Direwolf *Draenei *Dragonkin **Dragon **Drake **Wyrm *Dryad *Dwarf **Ironforge Dwarf *Elemental **Air Elemental **Earth Elemental **Fire Elemental **Water Elemental *Elf **Galadhrim Elf **High Elf **Nandor Elf **Silvan Elf **Woodland Elf *Eredar *Exceed *Fairy *Giant *Gnome *Goblin **Moria Goblins *God *Graug *Human **Dunlending **Dúnedain **Easterling **Men of Dale **Men of Stormwind **Northmen **Rohirrim *Mechanical **Alarm-O-Bots **Bomblings **Clockwerk Goblins **Clockwork Giants **Clockwork Robots **Explosive Sheep **Fel Reavers **Gnomish Copters **Gnomish Mechs **Harvest Golems **Mechanical Toads **Mechagnomes **Mechanical Chickens **Mechanical Dragonlings **Mechanical Greenchs **Mechanical Squirrels **Mechanical Yetis **Mechanostriders **Shredders **Spider Tanks *Orc **Guldur Orcs **Gundabad Orcs **Isengard Orcs *Satyr *Smildon *Tauren **Taunka *Troll *Undead *Uruk-hai *Warg *Worgen Classes Main Article: Classes *Druid *Hunter *Mage *Paladin *Priest *Scout *Shaman *Warlock *Warrior Magic Main Article: Magic *Aera *Air Magic **Wind Magic *Arcane Magic *Black Arts **Ankhseram Black Magic **Immobilization Magic **Living Magic *Card Magic *Copy Magic *Darkness Magic *Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Light Dragon Slayer Magic **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic *Earth Magic *Fel Magic *Fire Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire *Gravity Change *Heavenly Body Magic *Ice Magic *Illusion Magic *Letter Magic **Solid Script *Light Magic **Regulus *Lightning Magic *Maguilty Sense *Molding Magic **Ice-Make *Nature Magic *Necromancy Magic *Sand Magic *Shadow Magic *Sleep Magic *Sound Magic *Spatial Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Requip ***The Knight **Teleportation Magic *Sword Magic *Take Over **Animal Soul **Beast Soul **Satan Soul *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Transformation Magic *Water Magic **Water *Wool Magic Locations Azeroth Eastern Kingdoms *Liones **Blasted Lands **Deadwind Pass **Duskwood **Elwynn Forest **Redridge Mountains **Stormwind City **Stranglethorn Vale **Swamp of Sorrows **Westfall *Khaz Modan **Badlands **Blackrock Mountain **Burning Steppes **Dun Morogh **Ironforge **Loch Modan **Searing Gorge **Twilight Highlands **Wetlands *Lordaeron **Arathi Highlands **Eastern Plaguelands **Gilneas **Hillsbrad Foothills **The Hinterlands **Silverpine Forest **Tirisfal Glades **Undercity **Western Plaguelands *Quel'Thalas **Eversong Woods **Ghostlands **Isle of Quel'Danas **Silvermoon City *Vashj'ir **Abyssal Depths **Kelp'thar Forest **Shimmering Expanse Kalimdor *Northern Kalimdor **Ashenvale **Azshara **Azuremyst Isle **Darkshore **Darnassus **The Exodar **Felwood **Mount Hyjal **Moonglade **Teldrassil **Winterspring *Central Kalimdor **The Barrens **Desolace **Durotar **Dustwallow Marsh **Mulgore **Orgrimmar **Stonetalon Mountains **Thunder Bluff *Southern Kalimdor **Feralas **Silithus **Tanaris **Thousand Needles **Uldum **Un'Goro Crater Northrend *Borean Tundra *Crystalsong Forest *Dalaran *Dragonblight *The Frozen Sea *Grizzly Hills *Howling Fjord *Hrothgar's Landing *Icecrown *Wintergrasp *Sholazar Basin *The Storm Peaks *Zul'Drak Wandering Isle Maelstrom Argus Draenor *Outland Celestial Spirit World Power of the Verse Main Article: Power Ranking Unlike the Fairy Tail series, the Knights' Tale verse is quite different. It also has several haxes such as instant-death magic, time manipulation, magical absorption, and immunity to certain elements. Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles Main Article: Battles Trivia *The Fairy Tail Anime takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (one month since the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident). *This new anime series will feature new characters. *The series' design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background. *This series will also confirm the ships that millions of fans over important ships are, or believed to be confirmed: **Natsu and Lucy **Gajeel and Levy **Gray and Juvia **Romeo and Wendy **Erza and Jellal **Mirajane and Laxus *Certain events will take place in the series like: ** References Navigation Category:Knights' Tale Wiki